lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Baphomet
Baphomet is the Guardian of Twin Labyrinths. *Location: Twin Labyrinths (D-3) *Background music: "Sabbat" *Unlocks: The number 7 door in Inferno Cavern (B-1) to backward number 4 door in Tower of Ruin (F-1) Finding Baphomet Revealing the Ankh *You will need to defeat both Zu and Peryton to reach the requisite rooms. Enter (G-3) and slay the four witches to cause a black witch to appear in the middle of the room. Do not kill the black witch! Instead, leave and head to (D-3). Here, defeat the four witches again to cause a white witch to appear in the middle of the room. Kill the white witch to make the Ankh appear. Finding the Ankh Jewel *You need to fire Flares at the eyes of Twin statues in (C-5) and (H-5). *The (C-5) Flare makes a dais appear in (D-2). *The (H-5) Flare makes a chest appear in (G-2). *The (D-2) dais opens the (G-2) chest with Ankh Jewel inside. Fighting Baphomet Baphomet has 200 health. Baphomet enters her second form once her health is below 80. Upon entering her second form, her health is set to 80. In Hard Mode she has a total of 240 health. She enters second form once below 100 and health is set to 100. Attacks * Contact with Baphomet at any time deals damage. Hard Mode damage is 64. First Phase *Baphomet creates 6 pillars of fire from the ground. The fire pillars cover the entire room, but not at the same time. Hard Mode damage is 32. **Their pattern is telegraphed by the glowing red segments. Identify an area that will be hit first, then move into it as soon as that initial pillar subsides. **There are two possible arrangements the fire segments can be in. Baphomet alternates between the two each time she performs the attack. The first arrangement takes up the point furthest from her, then has fire progress in the panels from her. The second arrangement consumes the panels closest, then the panels 2 panels away, then the panels 1 panel away, then the furthest panels. *Baphomet conjures pillars of lightning from the ceiling. Hard Mode damage is 48. **The pattern the bolts appear in alternates between two set arrangements. The first arrangement always leaves the platforms on the edges vacant as well as a gap between Baphomet and the the first bolt large enough for Lemeza to fit in. The second arrangement strikes in the positions the first arrangement doesn't. *Baphomet shoots projectiles from her face or staff. Hard Mode damage is 64. *Baphomet cycles through this attack pattern: **Summons lightning in the first arrangement **Fires projectiles **Summons fire in the first arrangement **Summons lightning in the second arrangement **Summons fire in the second arrangement **Fires projectiles Second Phase *Baphomet summons Witches *Baphomet swings her staff and sends four blue orbs beneath itself. They move slowly at first, then accelerate across the room. Hard Mode damage is 32. **These can be blocked with a Silver Shield *Baphomet creates 3 pillars of fire from the ground. Unlike the first phase, these appear in sequence and target Lemeza's position. Hard Mode damage is 32. *Baphomet shoots 8 bolts of lightning out in all directions. Hard Mode damage is 48. **Telegraphed by Baphomet teleporting to a center position in the room and the runes behind her starting to spin very quickly. **These bolts never go through the outer edges of the lowest platform. See picture for example of safe positions for Lemeza **Waiting for this attack to finish is a good time to kill any Witch that happens to be in range. Upon Death *Baphomet is immolated, but slowly stumbles toward Lemeza in a final attempt to kill him. *Baphomet conjures pillars of fire all around the room, except right next to the walls. Weak Point *First Phase: Head *Second Phase: Head Strategies First Phase *Try to stand just outside the exposed leg, then jump and hit Baphomet's head as quickly as you can. **Don't try to dodge anything except the fire pillars in the center of the room. **'Baphomet's' vulnerability window starts after she smashes the platform the ankh was on, use this to begin attacking. **All the attack patterns in her first phase are pre-programmed, she will use the same order of attacks every time the fight starts. **If you're lacking a number of items to deal enough damage while playing in hard mode, it's required that you dodge most of her attacks. Keep a track of which lighting strike type stuck last, she always starts leaving the outer ledges and herself exposed. If you're unsure about Baphomet's 8-way attack, take a step back until she executes it after each attack. If you take advantage of Baphomet's attack pattern, you know when to dodge: ***Get in close and deal as much damage as you can to Baphomet until she finishes executing the lightning attack ***Stand back with you shield attack and wait for Baphomet '''to execute the 8 way shot. ***If you can, get a couple of blows in, and either make your way to the platform at the right or left. ***Immediately after the fire has executed, stand or stay airborn in the gap between the ledges until baphonet finishes the lighting strike. ***With the Feather, Gauntlet, and Axe you can land 4 hits per attack: Jump, swing twice, use the Feather and attack twice again. The overhead swing can play to your advantage in terms of range ***Dodge the fire while getting hits in until the last flame vanishes. ***Stand back with you shield attack and wait for '''Baphomet '''to execute the 8 way shot. *The Axe+randc.exe+mekuri.exe finishes the first stage in 18 hits Second Phase *Use a Silver Shield. It will block many of the projectiles that are coming. *Try to ignore the witches '''Baphomet summons and focus on Baphomet. *Hitting just after Baphomet teleports will interrupt Baphomet's attacks; you can interrupt any time she isn't in the top of the screen. As long as Baphomet is interrupted, you only have to worry about dodging the Witches. *When Baphomet teleports to a position where she is easy to hit, do not hit attack immediately and cause her to teleport away. Instead, wait a short time and you can attack her for 2-3 easy hits. The Axe+randc.exe+mekuri.exe finishes the second stage in about 10 hits. On Hard Mode, the Flail Whip+lamulana.exe+move.exe finishes it in about 17 hits. Trivia *Baphomet is an imagined pagan deity, a product of Christian folklore concerning pagans, revived in the 19th century as a figure of occultism and Satanism. *Baphomet is the only boss whose attacks in Hell Temple and the Mother fight don't actually represent any attacks in her own fight, instead they are huge pillars of blue energy. They are also similar in color to the lightning, and are much like the fire pillars, so they may be a sort of mix. *You can defeat Baphomet before solving Lifting the Poison puzzle, as soon as you enter Twin Labyrinths from Temple of Moonlight or Inferno Cavern. You'll need to defeat Zu without the Lamp of Time and a spare Ankh Jewel. *Baphomet appears as an NPC in the sequel. Unlike the boss fight, she is instead an ally to the player. She also points out that the boss version of Baphomet is a copy of herself. Category:Guardians